


To Catch a Thief

by Jaegerish



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood Questline, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Riften, Skyrim Spoilers, Smut, Solitude, Tamriel, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerish/pseuds/Jaegerish
Summary: Sawyer, a young protege of the Thieves Guild, has been a member of the guild since he was sixteen. For two years, Sawyer worked to prove himself to the guild. Though he loved the guild, he often found himself wondering what else Skyrim had to offer.Medus Thedror, the guild master, gets wind of the curious nature of one of his most loyal guild members, and has the idea to strike up a deal with him. Medus, however, always has an intricate design behind everything he does.this idea has been stuck in my head for ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stay as truthful to the game as possible with certain things but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> this story is purely for my enjoyment so get off my dick

Sawyer Till walked along the dimly lit walkways of Riften as he stared up at the night sky. His hood shrouded his face from the people around, and he couldn’t help but remember all the stories of the stars he was told as a child. He turned his face back to reality in front of him, and shoved his chilled hands into the pockets of his armor. His curly, chocolate locks fell in front of his eyes; he supposed it was time for a trim. 

After tucking his hair back and stealing one more look at the star littered sky, Sawyer turned for the guild entrance and clambered down a rickety ladder to the cistern below the city. Vex had been expecting him, and he didn’t want to take more time than necessary to finish his job. 

The cistern welcomed him with warm, yellow light from the fiery torches that hung on the stone walls. The center of the cistern was flooded with bright moonlight from the exposed well above them. Sawyer tried not to disturb anyone as he made his way toward the Flagon; conversation would only delay him further. As he made his way to the exit, Sawyer felt the sensation that someone’s eyes were on him rush across him. He chose to ignore his apprehension; Sawyer knew Vex would have his head if he didn’t return in good time.

The Flagon was just as dark as it was every day, and it took a moment for Sawyer’s emerald eyes to adjust to the moody lighting. When Sawyer could make out the shapes of everyone in the Flagon, his eyes darter to Delvin in front of him. Delvin nodded at him from the front table, and Sawyer nodded in return. 

“Welcome back.” Delvin’s thick High Rock accent dripped from every syllable. 

“Thanks. Didn’t take me too long to finish this one. Think she’ll forgive me?” He pulled the jeweled goblet out from hiding beneath his armor and walked it to Vex. She gave Sawyer a hard stare as he approached, so Sawyer feigned innocence. 

“Took you long enough, brat.” She scolded. Sawyer sighed in annoyance.

“Come on, Vex. I didn’t even take that long.” He whined. Vex shot him a glare and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, but I know you, Sawyer. Your freckle face is all wind chafed.  You were probably spending your sweet time laying in some daisy field before you realized how late it was and actually rushed to get your ass back here in time. What were you doing this time, picking shapes out of clouds?”  Vex sneered. Sawyer felt his face light with embarrassment. “Come on, brat. You’ve got to take things seriously. Delvin and I both know you’re a damn good thief, have been since you got here, but we aren’t the only ones watching you, now.” Vex lowered her voice and moved closer for only Sawyer to hear. Sawyer thought back on the odd feeling he had leaving the cistern.

“What do you mean?” Sawyer asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Vex sighed through her nose and nervously tucked her blonde hair behind her right ear.

“Look, Sawyer, Delvin told me that he had a talk with Brynjolf the other day. The guild master’s been asking about you.” Vex said as she watched the Flagon to make sure no one was listening in. “Now before you ask me anything, I don’t know what Brynjolf meant when he said that. I don’t know why he’s asking about you or what he’s asking about, but something tells me you’ll find out soon. For now, you need to keep your guard up and do these next few jobs without goofing off. Got that?” 

Sawyer pursed his lips and nodded. He understood that the guild master was someone to be feared and respected. Medus Thedror was and illusive predator that stalked the shadows of Skyrim. Years before Medus had taken over, the Thieves Guild had been nothing more than a child’s tale parents told to get their kids to sleep, but that all changed under Medus’ reign. He had managed to raise the Thieves Guild from the ashes of Mercer Frey’s demise. Soon enough, Medus had changed the fate of the guild. Every hold had been affected by the rapid growth and success, and no one could stop the beast it was becoming. 

“Good. Be careful out there; you’re just a brat, but you’re the guild’s brat.” Vex ruffled Sawyer’s hair roughly. Sawyer shoved her away and huffed in annoyance. He had joined the guild when he was just seventeen. He had been on the roads for a while, and he came across Brynjolf in the Riften marketplace. Sawyer had already been a decent pickpocket, and Brynjolf had him plant some evidence. With to years of hard work and dedication, Sawyer proved that he had what it took to be one of the best thieves in Riften. 

“I’ll be careful, I swear. Who’s got my next job?” He asked. Sawyer was eager to have another assignment. Being able to go out and have jobs in multiple holds meant he could learn more about Skyrim and everything it held while he travelled back to Riften. Sawyer would finish his job as soon as possible and use the extra time he had to explore on his way home.

“I don’t have it. Talk to Delvin.” She instructed. “Here’s your cut from your job, though.” Vex handed him a coin purse that Sawyer tucked into his pocket.

“Thanks, Vex. I’ll see you around.” He waved and walked to Delvin’s table, where he was inspecting some artifact someone had brought him. “Vex said you might have my next job?”

“Pull up a chair, would you?” Delvin ordered without looking at Sawyer. Sawyer did as he was instructed and sat at Delvin’s table. “I’m sure Vex already spilled the news to ya’, but I figured I’d tell you my two cents on the subject. Our guild master, Medus, has been keepin’ close eye on you ever since you brought us that enchanted helmet. It’s been a couple weeks. Brynjolf tells me there’s somethin’ brewin’ in Medus’ mind, and it involves you. If I were you, I’d do my best to keep out of trouble, and I mean  _ all  _ trouble. Do you understand?” Delvin looked up from the artifact and narrowed his eyes at Sawyer. “You have a habit of stickin’ your nose into things that you aren’t involved in, and I suggest you don’t for a while, or someone might find out.” Delvin warned harshly. Sawyer felt fear creep up his spine. He didn’t like where this was going. Delvin only spoke this way when people were half-way into a mess they weren’t expecting. He down the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Understood, Delvin.” Sawyer responded stiffly. 

“Now, I’ve got a numbers job for your next assignment. Just keep your eyes open and your mouth shut, and you’ll do fine. Let me give you the details.” Delvin passed him a letter containing the information and went over the job with him briefly. “Head on out to Windhelm after you get some rest. Scram.” Delvin turned his attention back to the object in front of him, and Sawyer left. 

He rubbed at the back of his neck in agitation and walked to the cistern. Being scolded by two higher-ups in one night was  _ not  _ on his agenda. He supposed he had been slacking lately, but who could blame him? He had been working for the guild night and day, bringing them stolen goods, changing numbers, and planting evidence, but he felt he barely knew anything about the land he called home. Sawyer was curious, and his curiosity led him down random rabbit trails that took him to unexplored caves with treasures he’d never seen. He wanted to have more of that, but still help the guild. 

The water of the cistern roared as he closed the door to the Flagon behind him. Was he ever going to be able to see more than just what he already knew? Sawyer loved the guild, but at what point would he be more than just a worker bee?

He looked around the muggy cistern at the familiar faces he had come to call family. He couldn’t help but smile and feel grateful for all he had. Sawyer shook his head and made his way toward the ladder to exit. As he reached the wooden ladder, the same sensation from before hit Sawyer. It was as if someone were burning holes in the back of his head. He scanned the cistern, but didn’t see anyone looking in his direction. He furrowed his brow, confused, and opted to believe it was just his imagination. 

Once in the cool night air again, Sawyer inhaled deeply. Even if it was Riften, the fresh air was so much better than the thick, damp air of the cistern and the Flagon. He looked around the small clearing to make sure no one was around, and hoisted himself onto the roof of the Temple of Mara. He sat back on the roof tiles, and turned back to the autumn sky. He figured this would be one of his last opportunities to star gaze for a while if he really was under the careful surveillance of the guild master. Sawyer closed his eyes as a chilly breeze gently brushed against Sawyer’s cheeks. He enjoyed having these peaceful moments to himself. He was nearly content with the moment, but he slowly his body become uncomfortable and exposed, as if someone were watching him. 

Sawyer sat up on the roof and peered at his surroundings. 

“Who are you looking for?” A gruff voice startled Sawyer. He jumped from his seat and balanced himself on the edge of the roof. His ebony swords were already in hand. “Calm yourself.” The hooded, dark figure that loomed in front of him moved forward, and Sawyer lowered himself into a fighting stance. “I don’t think you want to do that.” The gravelly voice chuckled.

“Reveal yourself.” Sawyer commanded sternly. 

The man reached for his hood and pushed it off to show his face. Sawyer immediately recognized the icy, blue eyes that glowed in the moonlight. Medus Thedror stood before Sawyer in all his daunting glory. Sawyer took in the guild masters appearance. Medus’ strong jaw was set as he stared down on Sawyer with an unwavering confidence. He had a scar that ran from just above his left eyebrow and ended under his pronounced cheekbone. His cheeks were covered in stubble that extended to his neck. Sawyer couldn’t help but feel like a field mouse in the shadow of a prowling lion. Sawyer sheathed his swords quickly.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t realize it was you.” He hurriedly explained. Medus held a hand up to silence him.

“No need to apologize, Sawyer. What are you doing out here?” He eyed Sawyer curiously. Sawyer’s cheeks flushed. He’d been caught red handed.

“I’m… stargazing, sir.” He pointed at the sky without meeting Medus’ gaze. 

“Ah. I see. Don’t call me sir, Sawyer. I’m not an elder.” Medus walked forward and looked up at the gleaming sky.

“Oh, um. Right, of course.” Sawyer peeked at Medus from the corner of his eye and saw that his attention was still immersed in the sky. “Was there… a reason you came to see me?” Sawyer asked, slightly uneasy. 

“Yes, there was. I was just taking a moment to admire the night. I can understand why you would want to sneak out here when you can.” Medus still looked at the sky. Sawyer nodded; that roof had been his bed more times than he could count.

“The air out here is better what whatever is circulating in the cistern.” He muttered. Medus breathed out a quiet laugh in agreement.

“Would you say you see things differently than the rest of the guild?” Medus asked, his eyes darting to Sawyer with Medus’ full attention. Sawyer rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck. His face felt like it was radiating heat in the cold air.

“I wouldn’t be able to say I’ve ever thought that of myself, no.” 

“Hmm. Tell me, what have you learned about Skyrim in your time?” Medus requested. Sawyer pressed his lips into a tight line and tried to think.

“I can’t say that I know very much. Most of the time, I’m working jobs.” Sawyer explained. He bit nervously at the inside of his cheek. No wonder Delvin and Vex had warned him; Medus already knew and Sawyer was going to be punished for his stupid antics. Medus studied Sawyer’s face. The palms of Sawyer hands itched; he wanted to move, but felt like Medus would pounce at any moment.

“Do you enjoy working for the guild?” Medus asked pointedly. 

“The guild is my home. I’d do anything to help it grow.” Sawyer responded earnestly. Medus rubbed at his whiskery chin.

“Sawyer, I feel like there’s a lot more in this world that you have yet to experience.” Medus said bluntly. Sawyer furrowed his brow. “You’re young, and have only known what the guild has shown you. I don’t know what you came from when Brynjolf found you, but I can only assume that you didn’t know much then.” Medus concluded. Sawyer gaped. His mind was trying to recount everything Medus had just said.

“You mean I’m  _ not  _ getting corrected for wandering when I’m on jobs?” Sawyer narrowed his eyes at Medus suspiciously. Medus let a grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

“You have become an essential asset to a highly active guild that travels all of Skyrim at a premature age. It’s been made clear to me that the guild is the most you’ve known of Skyrim, and that bothers me. You need more knowledge of the land, and you need to find out what else is out there. The last thing I want is for anyone is to be stuck in the same place forever.” 

Sawyer was at a loss for words. Medus understood what Sawyer was feeling, and he encouraged it. It was clear to Sawyer why Medus was the guild master. 

“I have a proposition to make.” Medus stepped closer to Sawyer, his resolute gaze fixated on the younger. “If you wish, you may go and wander to your heart’s content.”

“What’s the catch?” He eyed Medus. He knew the guild better than to just believe they’d make a deal without benefiting themselves in some way. Medus grinned.

“You’re quick on your feet; a good trait for our line of business.”

“What kind of thief would I be if I couldn’t think as fast as I can steal?” Sawyer jested. Medus let out a low chuckle.

“I have a home in Solitude. It needs to be tended to on a regular basis. I don’t always have the time to be there. I’d like you to take care of my house for me, and that can be your home base, so to say.” Medus proposed. It was a tempting offer. Solitude was on the other side of Skyrim from Riften. Whenever Sawyer had jobs in Solitude, he knew he’d have no time to see anything other than the roads and the city. The entire mountain side was uncharted land in the map he was creating in his mind. 

“So… you just want me to stay at your house and watch it while I go out and explore?” It all sounded too good to be true. Sawyer was highly suspicious. If there was a trap set by Medus, it would be a laboriously fabricated tale. Sawyer knew that Medus was a devious, experienced thief that could persuade someone to buy a hunk of iron ore for five hundred Septim. 

“Tend to it. So if there’s anything that needs to be taken care of, take care of it. I’ll leave behind gold for you to use whenever necessary, and I’ll stop by often enough to replenish it.”  Medus shrugged nonchalantly.

“How long can I stay there?” 

“Tentatively six months.”

“Tentatively?” Sawyer scrutinized.

“That’s how long I need you, but you can always stay longer if you want.” Medus elaborated.

“What about the guild?”

“I’ll tell them you’re studying with me in Solitude. They don’t need to know the details.”

Sawyer was still suspicious of him. He didn’t know Medus well enough to know of an ulterior motive, and that made Sawyer all the more cautious. What else did Medus have to gain from Sawyer agreeing to watch over his house in Solitude? Was there some highly envied treasure hiding under the floorboards of Medus’ basement floors? Why Sawyer specifically? If Medus had told someone in the guild to jump, they’d do it. Surely they’d look after Medus’ home if he asked them to. He eyed Medus while skepticism rose in his chest. 

“Why me?” Sawyer asked. He had to be tactical with his questions, and he couldn’t ask too many. He knew that Medus would look for an easy way to avoid telling the whole truth if he could, because Sawyer would do the same thing. Medus’ lips were curled into a grin. Sawyer could slight amusement flickering in his frosty iris’. Sawyer could feel he was being toyed with.

“I already told you; you’re young and I believe that you need to go and learn more about Skyrim. It’s not possible to thrive in this land if you don’t know what you’re up against.” Medus retorted simply. 

“Right, but why me to watch your house? Anyone in the guild could do that. You  _ could  _ just excuse me to have days for travelling.” He countered.

“Yes, but I’m not asking just  _ anyone  _ in the guild. I’m asking  _ you _ . No one in the guild even knows I have a house in Solitude, and I’d prefer to keep it that way for personal reasons. Obviously, I think of you as someone in the guild worthy of my trust. If you’re staying there, I know you’re alive and that my house is being watched. Those two chores alone are minor in the grand scheme that has become my everyday life. I have much more to take care of than I think many may realize. I’m a busy man, Sawyer. A smart man knows when to delegate and to who.” Medus contended. Sawyer chewed at his lower lip as he deliberated internally. “Do we have an agreement?” Medus held his hand out for Sawyer to shake. He gave Medus’ hand a dubious glance and studied Medus’ face for any tell that there was more than he was leading on. Sawyer pursed his lips. Not knowing much about Medus was his downfall, but Sawyer couldn’t just let this deal slip from his grip. Before he could let himself over think the opportunity, Sawyer grabbed Medus’ hand in a firm handshake.

“I’m leaving in a bit to Solitude. I’m not staying there long, but I’ll leave behind a list of instructions before I depart again. My home is called the Proudspire Manor; it’s located near the Blue Palace. Here’s a key.” Sawyer kept his eyes locked on Medus’ for any sign that he had been duped. It wasn’t until he felt the weight of the key in his hand that he felt that what he had been offered was the real deal. “See you around, kid.” Medus hopped off the roof and vanished into the dark veil of the night. 

Sawyer’s head spun and his heart raced. He clutched the Proudspire key tightly and took in a deep, shaky breath. A broad smile took over his face as he tried to ground himself. He sat back down on the rooftop and looked back at the skies. He felt light and giddy. He was eager to find out what was next.

  
  


***

 

Sawyer arrived in Solitude after leaving in the morning the day before. Just as the early morning rays of light were casting blue shadows over the sleepy rift, he approached the massive doors. The towering walls around the hold reminded Sawyer of the ruins bandits liked to hide out in. 

The guards didn’t seem to care or notice as Sawyer walked through the gates and entered in. Sawyer could feel how exhausted his body was. He knew the trip would take about a day, but he forgot how taxing it was. His legs begged for him to rest, and his eyes were heavy. Sawyer had found a map detailing where exactly the house was located in his knapsack before he left. He figured Medus placed it there before he left for Solitude. He followed the stone path through the market area and past the Hall of the Dead, and took a right. Relief washed over him when he found a house matching the description Medus had left on the map. Sawyer fished the key from his pocket and opened the door.

The manor was brightly lit, much to Sawyer’s relief. As he walked, he took note of where everything was located. The alchemy room and enchanting table were in the basement. The first floor contained a living room, a patio, and a kitchen. He carried himself up the stairs to the second floor, but froze when he heard footsteps. He ducked down and lowered himself off the stairs quietly. His blood felt cold as he hid behind a column in the kitchen and listened as the intruder descended the stairs.

“Papa? Is that you?” A child’s voice called drowsily. Sawyer’s face went white and his eyes widened. He came out from hiding and stared at the child. “Who are you?” The young, brunette girl rubbed at her tired eyes. Her brow was furrowed in confusion as they stared at each other.

“Little girl, I have a key to this house. Who are  _ you _ ?” He asked incredulously. 

“Oh, are you uncle Sawyer? Papa told us you’d be staying for a while!” The girl seemed to wake up at this news. 

“ _ Uncle Sawyer? Papa _ ? Medus Thedror, as in the really tall, slightly scary man with silver hair?” Sawyer pressed in disbelief.

“Yeah! Papa’s hair is  _ really  _ long. He lets me and Lucia braid it sometimes.” The girl giggled.

“Lucia?” 

“Yeah, Lucia’s my sister now. And I’m Sofie.” 

“What about your mother?” Sawyer was practically a dead man walking with how tired he was, but he had to figure out whether or not he was imagining the little girl walking around in Medus’ home.

“No, silly. Papa’s our only parent. He adopted us.” Sofie laughed. Once everything clicked in Sawyer’s head, he was able to calm himself. “Anyways, I’m going back to bed. Papa left you a note in his room. He said that’s your bed while he’s gone. Good night, uncle Sawyer!” Sofie yawned as she pulled her sleepy legs back upstairs. Sawyer still couldn’t believe what he had just seen. 

“ _ Uncle Sawyer. _ ” He repeated quietly. Sawyer was appalled. He cursed internally. He knew it was too good to be true. Medus had duped him without Sawyer even seeing it coming. He shook his head as he made his way to the master bedroom and worried at his bottom lip. Sawyer closed and locked the doors to the master bedroom before he removed his knapsack and set it on the chest in front of the bed. He stretched his sleep deprived body, and removed his guild armor. He slipped on some loose pants, picked up the note addressed to him, and sat on the bed. Sawyer broke the wax seal of the note, and read:

 

Sawyer,

 

At this point I can only assume you’ve made it and that you’ve met at least one of my girls. Sorry I didn’t warn you, but you didn’t ask what tending to the house meant. 

They’re my pride a joy, and I feel they need someone at the house with them on a day to day basis. As you know, I’m a very busy person, so I can’t always be there for them. They’re smart girls that know how to care for themselves, and they’re rather independent, but I hate leaving them alone. I know they’ll be happier if you’re around.

 

Medus

P.S., I figured they’d respect you more if you were family.

 

Sawyer sighed deeply and laid back on the bed. 

“I can’t believe this.” He groaned as he shoved his face into a pillow. The note fell to the ground. This was a cleverly crafted plan that Medus knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. Part of him was angry at Medus for manipulating him, but he also knew better than to try and argue with the master of the Thieves Guild. As petty as it was, Medus was right. Sawyer didn’t ask for all the details, and Medus clearly capitalized on that.

“Whatever.” He muttered as he let his eyes flutter shut. He was too tired to focus on anything else.

 

***

 

“Is he dead?” A hushed voice sounded as something sharp jabbed at Sawyer’s cheek.

“What the-” Sawyer was out of the bed and on the opposite side in a heartbeat. Instinct had kicked in and taken over in his sleeping state.

“Nope, not dead!” Sofie giggled. 

“God, you scared me half to death. Wait, didn’t I lock the door?” Sawyer turned to see the door wide open.

“Papa taught us how to pick locks in the house last week!” The blonde girl, Sawyer assumed Lucia, explained gleefully. Sawyer rolled his eyes. He supposed he should’ve taken into account who these girls were being raised by. Sawyer pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course he did. I guess we need to set some ground rules while I’m here…” He breathed. “Why did you break in? Is something wrong?”

“No, Lucia didn’t believe me when I told her about you. She said I was dreaming and probably just heard Papa come back for something.” Sofie shrugged. Sawyer stared at her.

“So you broke in to prove her wrong?” Sawyer concluded.

“Mhmm, and then Lucia thought you were dead. It’s almost night time and you’ve been asleep all day!” Sofie laughed.

“Yeah, that’s because I traveled a whole day to get here.” Sawyer explained. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a big yawn. “I guess I should get up for a few hours and eat something, though.” Sawyer grabbed a shirt from his knapsack and pulled it over his head. “I have a feeling these next six months are going to be long with you little cretins around.” Sawyer muttered.

“What was that?” Lucia asked as she peered into Sawyer’s knapsack.

“Nothing. Alright, girls, out. Let’s go downstairs and have a chat while we eat something for supper.” He scratched the top of his head and felt how messy his bed head was. The three of them clambered down the stairs, Lucia and Sofie raced one another, and plopped down at the dining area. 

“Where are you from?” Sofie asked.

“I’m from Riften.” 

“Papa works in Riften!” Lucia exclaimed. 

“I know he does. I work with your Papa in Riften.” Sawyer nodded, slightly amused.

“Papa won’t ever let us visit Riften. Will you take us to Riften?” Sofie begged. Sawyer furrowed his brow.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sawyer advised.

“Why not?” Sofie pouted. “I wanna see where Papa works! He finds beautiful things for people!” 

‘Well, if your Papa said he didn’t want you to go there, then we can’t go there.” Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest. Sofie glowered at him.

“Fine.” She whined. 

“So, there are some rules I think we need to go over.” Sawyer spoke sternly. “I don’t know what Papa’s rules are, but I’m not Papa, so my rules are probably going to be different, okay?” Sawyer waited until he heard both girls agree. “Alright, then. No breaking into Papa’s room while I’m in there okay?”

“But Papa lets us in whenever we want!” Lucia debated.

“Right, but I’m uncle Sawyer, Lucia. I’m not the same as Papa. Continuing on, no digging in my stuff unless I say it’s okay.”

“But Papa  _ always  _ shows us what he finds when he goes out! He said it’s important for us to know for when we get to go out with him!” Sofie disputed angrily. 

“I’ll show you when I determine if they’re safe for you to have or not.” Sawyer scolded.

“Papa lets us touch everything in the alchemy room.” Sofie pouted. Sawyer inhaled deeply. He forget how trying kids could be.

“Look, I’m sorry that I’m not going to do everything just like your father, but that doesn’t mean I’m being a bad person or anything, it just means I’m not your father.” Sawyer argued. “I’m going to be here a while, according to your dad, but these rules only apply to when it’s just me. Obviously, the rules change back to what they are when your father is home if he’s here. Sound good? It isn’t permanent, and I don’t know how often he comes by, but it isn’t going to be all the time.” Sawyer compromised. 

“Well… okay. It’s just that, Papa’s never home, and we were so excited when he told us that you were coming to stay with us. We were hoping we’d be able to spend time with you just like we get to spend time with Papa…” Sofie sniffed. Her eyes were glassy with tears. Sawyer cursed internally. He made Medus’ daughter cry. 

“Alright, fine. I understand. We’ll go by your rules for a while, but I make no promises that it’s staying that way!” Sawyer caved. Lucia and Sofie exchanged glances and nodded.

“We can agree to this.” Lucia held her hand out for Sawyer to shake.

“Are… are you making a deal with me? Did I just get swindled by little girls?” Sawyer looked between the girls and saw that they shared the same smug look. “I  _ cannot  _ believe that this is how he’s raising you two.” Sawyer took Lucia’s hand and shook it in agreement. “You’re both doomed.” 

“What does that mean?” Sofie tilted her head.

“I don’t believe that you don’t know what that means after that wonderful display of manipulation.” Sawyer glared. Sofie stuck her tongue at him. “Don’t misbehave like that!” He pointed his index finger at her. “You sit here, and do nothing. I’m going to make us some supper.” Sawyer pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Papa already did that. There’s stew over the fire he made before he left this morning.” Sofie informed. Sawyer stood up and immediately grabbed the edge of the table. His head rushed from standing too fast. He made his way to the kitchen, and scooped three bowls of stew. He brought it back up, and sat back down with the girls.

“How old are both of you?” Sawyer asked, still confused but also intrigued.

“I’m twelve.” Sofie answered.

“And I’m eleven!” Lucia chimed. Sawyer nodded.

“How long have you both been living here?” He inquired.

“Papa found me when I was eight, and he found Lucia a couple months later when she was seven. So… I guess we’ve both been living here about four years now.” Sofie responded. Medus had been their father longer than Sawyer had been in the guild. His head felt fuzzy with all of the new information. 

“And… he’s been in and out ever since?” Sawyer continued.

“No, not until last year. He used to stay with us most days when we were younger, and he’d always be home at night if he was gone during the day. I miss when he had more time.” Sofie sighed. Sawyer’s heart thudded. 

“Well… that’s why I’m here. I’ll be around, okay?” Sawyer smiled softly. He was still angry with Medus, but he couldn’t be angry with the kids; they weren’t the ones that had trapped him. Sofie perked up slightly.

“How long will you be here?” Sofie questioned. He sad, brown eyes made Sawyer’s heart melt. 

“I’ll be here for at least half a year.” He answered through gritted teeth. He was going to let Medus have it the second he saw him. These girls would be the death of him.

Sawyer took a bite of his stew, and heard the door in the basement open. He froze in his seat and looked to Lucia and Sofie. The two girls looked at each other, and Sawyer saw the way their faces lit up. The girls leaped from their chairs and sprinted down the stairs. Sawyer stood and followed them. 

“Papa!” Sofie yelled, followed by a chorus of giggles from the girls. Sawyer stood at the base of the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Medus, who was too distracted to even notice Sawyer. He watched the way the girls showered Medus in love. Medus was on one knee, unbuckling his boots as the two girls spoke to him in hushed, enthusiastic tones. Medus beamed at them. He listened intently to every word they said, and even gasped when he needed to. Sawyer watched the display, but kept focus on what he needed to say to Medus.

“Well, girls, it sounds like you’ve had an exciting… couple hours with uncle Sawyer, but I think that you need to go upstairs and finish your supper. I’ll be there in a moment. I think I need to talk to your uncle Sawyer, really quick.” Medus smiled lovingly at the girls. 

“But Papa-”

“Lucia, you know better than to whine. I said to go upstairs. I promise I’ll be there.” He kissed the tops of their heads, and they ran toward the stairs. Sawyer stepped aside. “Before you say anything, I think we should travel upstairs. Little ears are quite devious in this house.” Medus pointed to the floor above them. 

“Oh, I already know.” Sawyer rolled his eyes.

“So I’ve heard.” Medus chuckled. Sawyer scoffed and made his way to the master bedroom. Medus followed after. Sawyer turned his back to Medus as he tried to think of how to start his rant. He heard the lock of the door click, and figured he was safe.

“I  _ cannot  _ believe you tricked me into being a nanny for your daughters.” Sawyer seethed in a low voice. “I thought you actually wanted to me to go out and see Skyrim.”

“I do. Didn’t you read what I said in the note I left? They don’t need much attention. They’re extremely independent, and I’ve taught them enough for them to take care of themselves. They know how to cook and clean. If they really need anything from you, they’ll let you know.” Medus shrugged. Sawyer stared at him, exasperated.

“They broke in here to see if I was alive.” Sawyer argued.

“It’s only day one, of course they’re going to be excited. They’re children.” Medus defended. Sawyer wanted to slap him.

“You’re a terrible parent.” Sawyer glared. “You taught them how to pick locks and manipulate people?” He hissed. Medus rolled his eyes.

“I taught them life lessons. They’ll thank me one day.” Medus brushed off Sawyer’s protests. “Besides, it’s not like you have any kids. What do you know?” Medus pointed out. Sawyer felt hot anger boil in him.

“I know how to raise a kid, Medus.” Sawyer snapped. “Those are things that might get them  _ and  _ you in trouble, one day. I get that they’re old enough to learn, but that doesn’t mean they understand. They aren’t mature enough.” Sawyer reprimanded. Medus smirked.

“Seems I chose the right guy, then.” Medus grinned. Sawyer stared at him, baffled. “Sawyer, I didn’t choose just anyone from the guild.” Medus walked closer to him. “I’ve been watching you for a while now. You’re quite extraordinary. You have a compassion for the guild I’ve never seen before. You treat everyone there as though they’re your real family. Naturally, I assumed you’d treat my daughters the same way, considering they’re an extension of the guild.” Medus clarified. Sawyer felt the crease in his brow ease slightly. He hadn’t looked at it that way.

“And it’s not that I  _ don’t  _ want you to be able to go out; of course I want you to. How else are you to learn? When Lucia and Sofie are old enough, they’ll go out on their own, too. I just figured you should have some normalcy, for once.” Medus suggested. Sawyer barely noticed how close Medus was standing to him. He looked up, and was caught in Medus’ fierce gaze. Sawyer felt his breathing hitch; he could feel the air thicken around him. “Don’t you think you deserve some time to know the finer things in life?” Medus reached his hand up, and caressed Sawyer’s cheek with his thumb. Sawyer bit his bottom lip as heat blossomed throughout his body. “I must admit,” Medus allowed his eyes to trail down Sawyers body to take in his appearance, “It was a bit startling to see you out of your armor, but I do quite like how you look in regular clothing.” Medus commented with a husky voice. Sawyer averted his gaze sheepishly. He felt trapped knowing Medus was watching his every move.

“I-I don’t understand what you’re saying, Medus.” He muttered weakly. Sawyer felt like his breath was trapped in his throat. His body felt as though it were on fire; Medus’ focus was solely on the younger. Medus moved closer, and lifted Sawyer’s chin with his index finger.

“Look at me, Sawyer.” Medus’ honeyed voice commanded. Sawyer did as he was told and looked into Medus’ eyes. “Why is it that you have trouble meeting my gaze? Are you fearful of me?” Medus asked. Sawyer could feel Medus’ left arm wrap securely around Sawyer’s waist. The chocolate haired boy stifled a groan. Every touch from Medus sent electricity through Sawyer, and the look across Sawyer’s face was all Medus’ needed to know what was going on inside the youngers head. Medus smirked.

“M-Medus, this isn’t something…” Sawyer trailed off. He was too nervous to think properly. His knees had grown wobbly, and he was starting to rely on Medus to hold him up. Medus ignored whatever Sawyer was saying, and pressed his lips to Sawyers. 

Sawyer breathed in sharply. Medus’ lips were warm and velvety. He pulled himself away from Sawyer, and stared hungrily at him. Sawyer thought he would be consumed that very moment, but Medus released him, and walked to the door.

“I know I picked the right person; don’t question my decisions.” He unlocked the door, and left. Sawyer stared at the absently open doorway. Every part of him tingled in desire, and his head was a whirlwind of confusion and want. 

“Uncle Saaaawyeeeer!” Lucia called from below.

“Your dinner is all cold, and Papa’s leaving! Come say goodbye!” Sofie yelled. Sawyer took in a deep breath and shook his head. He slapped his cheeks, for good measure, and walked down the stairs. He could still feel that his cheeks were warm from blushing, and hoped Medus wouldn’t notice. The party of three were descending to the basement as Sawyer hit the first floor, so he followed. The girls talked excitedly with Medus as he gave them his full attention. Sawyer couldn’t stop looking at Medus. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave again so soon, but I’ll be back. I’m not sure when, though. I just got a big project from work; it may be a couple weeks before you see me again, so behave, okay?” Medus flicked his gaze to Sawyer and raised an eyebrow. Sawyer became flustered and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t want uncle Sawyer to be all worn out when I get home. You have to promise to behave yourselves. He has work he needs to do, too.” 

“What’s in it for us?” Sofie negotiated.

“How about a full day together?” Medus offered. Lucia and Sofie exchanged looks.

“That’s a deal!” Sofie jumped forward and hugged Medus tightly. Lucia did the same, and Medus kissed them both on the forehead. 

“Then a full day with me it will be.” He ruffled both of their hair, and looked back at Sawyer. “I trust you’ll think of what we talked about, Sawyer. Don’t think about it too hard.” He winked. Sawyer turned his eyes to the ground and nodded bashfully. Medus opened the door, and disappeared in the night. The girls turned to Sawyer with sad eyes.

“It’s always the worst when Papa leaves.” Lucia moped. Sofie glared at her.

“You dope; he said he’s be back soon. He always is.” She stated matter-of-factually. 

“Be nice to your sister, Sofie.” Sawyer corrected. 

“Sorry.” She muttered. 

“Did you both finish your stew?” The girls nodded. “Good. What time is it? What time do you normally go to bed?”

“It’s nine, and Papa says we should be asleep by ten.” 

“Then I suggest you start getting ready for bed.” Sawyer instructed. Though he hadn’t been awake long, he was already drained, and he longed to fall back asleep. The girls begrudgingly agreed to get ready for bed, and Sawyer found his way back to the master bedroom, promising that he’d clean up from supper in the morning. 

He closed the doors and locked them, praying the girls wouldn’t break in again. Sawyer stood with his back to the bedroom doors and closed his eyes. He replayed the earlier moment he had with Medus, and felt his body stir again. He bit at his lower lip and cursed himself.

He remembered what Medus had said about picking the right person, and Sawyer thought about what he meant by that. He sighed as he laid back in the bed. He hoped he would be ready for when Medus returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I moved to another National Park and it was incredibly hard to get wifi installed and phone service doesn't exist in the middle of the woods.  
> I plan to update regularly, but because of the length I want each chapter to be, it may take a bit for each one so please be patient but know I am working on it.  
> I plan to alternate between third person limited Sawyer/Medus. Hope y'all enjoy!

Medus sighed. Solitude’s skies were covered by a gloomy cloud cover. Medus found it fitting for his state of mind. Sawyer plagued Medus’ thoughts. Not a day, or even a night, had passed without a flitter of Sawyer in his head. Though Medus had been absent, he found himself craving Sawyer’s presence in the most inconvenient of times. The recent weeks had only been filled with want to return to the Proudspire Manor so Medus could feel his warmth and take in his sweet, alluring aroma. Even in the darkest of caverns, Medus couldn’t get the kid off his mind. He ventured out in the early mornings daily, trying desperately to distract himself. By the time the sun had fallen, Medus still found his mind circling around Sawyer. He really hoped he hadn’t scared off the witty brunette.

The few times Medus reflected on the last time he had seen Sawyer, he felt his body ache with yearning. Even being around the guild reminded him of Sawyer, and he cursed himself for ever proposing such a stupid idea. He had only gone forth with the plan in attempts to get Sawyer off his mind, to allow him to focus more, but it had done the opposite. Not having Sawyer around made Medus fear for his well being, even though he knew Sawyer could fend for himself. He already worried about his girls, Sofie and Lucia, enough; Sawyer really did  _ not _ need to be added to his list of anxieties. 

His heart thudded against his chest; it was already too late for that. Medus closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Sawyer needed protection now more than ever. Medus had been in Windhelm to trade goods with Nirayne, when she began to speak of the rise of the guild of assassins. He knew it was only a matter of time before they returned, and it was common knowledge amongst the people that the murderous fiends were lurking within the holds again. The Dark Brotherhood once ruled Skyrim with an ironfist comprised of chaos and terror. No one could take them out. However, just as the Thieves Guild, they faded back into the shadows without a trace. This hadn’t concerned Medus, because the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild had always been on good terms with one another, until the altmer mentioned their plans for a farm boy from the house of Till. Medus knew very little of Sawyer’s background, but he intended to find out more.

Adrenaline pumped through Medus’ body. He knew it was only a matter of time before the boy would be found out by a member of the Dark Brotherhood if he stayed in Solitude for too long. Medus joining the Dark Brotherhood had not been on his agenda, but he knew it was necessary. Thankfully, he already had a way in.

The clouds parted just enough for the sun to cast a few enchanting rays of light across the somber skies above him. His eyes focused back at the pink sunset from the roof of the Proudspire Manor. His feet were bare, and he had traded the black leather he adorned every day for a light blue tunic and tan trousers. His silver hair was freed of it’s bun, save for the few strands he had pulled from the sides into a small braid in the back to ensure that his long locks wouldn’t bother his vision. 

Medus had decided that three weeks was long enough for him to gain control of his head. He awaited the younger’s return, hoping he wouldn’t come at the same time as the girls. He wondered where Sawyer was, considering he had instructed him to read and study up on the land before he ventured out too much. He heard footsteps, too heavy for the girls, approach the manor, and he held his breath to listen. The distinct sound of a door unlocking was all he needed to confirm it was Sawyer, and he clambered down from the roof. He entered in on the first floor, and sat at the dining table. He listened as Sawyer shuffled around, dropping a bag off and taking a bite of an apple as he flicked through a book. As he came up the stairs, his eyes raised from the book to meet Medus’ gaze. The boy froze. The air around them surged with electrifying tension. Sawyer lowered the book from his face and closed it. Medus stood from the chair he was sitting in.

Medus could feel how badly he wanted to press his lips to Sawyer’s. The younger gulped, clearly nervous. Medus took a cautious step forward. Now was not the time to let his feelings towards Sawyer dictate his actions. When Sawyer stayed his ground, Medus stepped forward more. He was in front of Sawyer, gazing down into the pool of his captivating, emerald eyes. Medus exhaled as he held in the urge to grab Sawyer into his arms and never let him go. He turned away and walked to a shelf with an abundance of mead. He uncorked a bottle and took a swig of the sweet, warming drink.

“How are you enjoying Solitude?” Medus asked as he turned back to face Sawyer. The boy tilted his head, as if still registering the question.

“Uh, it’s pretty nice here. It’s really different from Riften…” Sawyer trailer off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Mmm…” Medus hummed in agreement. “Yes, the people seem to have more respect for this place than those living in Riften.” Medus took his seat again and motioned for Sawyer to join him in the seat to Medus’ right. He watched with itching curiosity while Sawyer made his way over. 

“I’ve been working on a map of this place. I’ve been able to explore a few caves here and there, but I haven’t done too much.” Sawyer passed him a crudely drawn map of Solitude. Medus looked it over with piqued interest.

“It’s not half bad. It looks to me like you’ve gotten a real lay of the land.” He remarked proudly and passed Sawyer’s map back to him. Sawyer tucked it away in his back pocket.

“I also took the girls to look at the Blue Palace the other day. The jarl, Elisif, I met her when she was with her guards in the marketplace. I took the girls to buy some honey treats so they’d stop pestering me for sugar. She didn’t recognize me so she asked who I was. Sofie and Lucia had no problem informing her that I was their uncle. I never realized how popular you were around here,  _ my Thane _ .” Sawyer teased. Medus raised an eyebrow.

“I do what I find necessary to ensure the safety of the guild and the girls. I think you’ll come to find many more secrets along the way.” Medus shrugged.

“Secrets?” Sawyer smirked.

“Well, to put it simply, I don’t need everyone meddling in my life. Some things are better left as secrets that slowly become uncovered.” Medus explained. His icy eyes gazed into the warm fire beside them.

“But you’re fine with  _ me _ knowing these things?” Sawyer questioned. Medus turned his head to gaze at Sawyer.

“Yes.” He spoke surely. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have opened my door to you. You already know quite a bit more than anyone else in the guild.”

“I also saw your weapons collection. You really  _ have _ spent most of your days exploring this place. Some of those blades… I noticed there from other holds. Where else are you a thane?” Sawyer asked with a furrowed brow. Medus chuckled lightly.

“I’m a thane to all of the jarls of Skyrim.” He explained. Sawyer’s face loosened into an expression of awe and surprise. “Enough about me; you’ll learn more later. Tell me, Sawyer, where did you come from before the guild?” Medus pried. Sawyer gulped.

“I lived on a farm. My parents wanted to be independent from the holds, so we were… off the grid, so to say.” He replied hesitantly. Medus took note of Sawyer’s uncomfortable shifting.

“An independent farm? What a rarity. Living off the grid sounds a lot better than what I got stuck with.” Medus took another swig of the mead on the table, then offered the bottle to Sawyer. He eyed it cautiously. “What’s the matter? Never had Black-Briar mead?” Sawyer shook his head as he took the bottle and sniffed at the contents. His nose crinkled at the strong scent. Medus grinned. “Well, go on then. You’re not a true citizen of Skyrim until you’ve at least tried some.” Medus watched with amusement as Sawyer took a large gulp, immediately coughing from the burn at the back of his throat. “Easy there, lad. You’ve never had a drop before; this is a sipping mead. Maven Black-Briar made a special batch for me as a thank you.”

“Maven Black-Briar? As in the dark haired witch from Riften?”

“The one and only.” Medus laughed.

“You’re just on everyone's good side, aren’t you?” Sawyer mumbled.

“It’s just part of the job. Just because I take care of their biddings doesn’t mean they like me. I’m sure there are many that would like to see me behind bars.” Medus shrugged again. He took the mead back and sipped at it. “So then, you just up and left the farm? Did the allure of the holds finally get you?” Medus continued. He was determined to figure out why the Dark Brotherhood was on the younger’s tail.

“Not exactly.” Sawyer breathed out bleakly. Medus could tell he didn’t want to elaborate.

“Have you seen them since you left?” He lingered on the subject. Sawyer shook his head. His eyes were watery. Medus understood as a heavy silence fell over them. He passed the bottle to Sawyer. The younger took a longer drink than the one he had before. Medus studied him, letting the conversation drop. “Sawyer, you are welcome to anything you’d like to use in this place. Weapons and armor come and go. Any home of mine is a home of yours now, understand?” 

“Any home?” Sawyer asked, intrigued once again by Medus’ mysterious life.

“Yes. I have many safe havens for myself and the girls. There’s no such thing as being too safe in these lands. In fact, I was thinking that it might be nice for you to see more of Skyrim.” Medus reached for the bottle of mead from Sawyer and took another sip. Sawyer’s eyes lit up.

“Where else can I go?” Sawyer urged.

“I have a home in the woods near Falkreath. I’d accompany you, of course, because it’s rather tucked away.” Medus felt like he was looking at a child that had just been given a sweet roll. “Does that fancy you?” Medus asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes!” Sawyer beamed. Medus smiled and nodded.

“It’s settled, then. We’ll leave in the morning.”

“What of the girls?” Sawyer inquired.

“What of them? They’re responsible enough. They’ll be content to remain here and run amuck without supervision for a little while.”

Medus needed a reason to have Sawyer to himself. While Sawyer remained hidden in Falkreath, Medus would be just up the bend, trying to quell whatever rage the Dark Brotherhood held towards the younger. Though, he couldn’t deny the fleeting moment of lust that washed over him at the idea of being completely alone with Sawyer.

Medus couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The fire light flickered bright and golden against his tanned skin. Medus set the mead down and moved so he was closer to Sawyer and hooked his thumb under his chin. Sawyer’s emerald eyes glowed in the dim lighting. Medus couldn’t stop himself as he pressed his lips softly against Sawyer’s. Lightning coursed through his body as he peppered gentle kisses along Sawyer’s lips. Medus caught Sawyer’s bottom lip between his lips and tugged. Sawyer let out a small gasp, and Medus smirked. He sat back to look at Sawyer’s dazed face. 

“I suppose that conversation can wait for another time.” Medus murmured as he rose from his seat. He began to wander toward the stairs when he heard Sawyer’s chair push back abruptly. He turned to see Sawyer, worry spread across his face.

“I heard the Dark Brotherhood is on the rise.” Sawyer choked out; Medus could tell that Sawyer was purposely avoiding his gaze. “Is that… is it true?” Sawyer breathed in deeply, as if trying to calm himself. Medus eyes him skeptically. He didn’t answer immediately. He had really hoped Sawyer wouldn’t get wind of the Dark Brotherhood. Medus knew that it was inevitable.

“It seems that way, kid. Guilds come and go, but some have roots too deep to be taken out permanently.” He explained. Sawyer stood frozen in place. His face was pale, and Medus could see him trembling. “I wouldn’t let yourself fret over those buffoons. The Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild have a very clear understanding with one another. They know better than to try anything with us.” Medus elaborated. Sawyer nodded, but Medus doubted his words were reassuring. Medus walked to stand in front of Sawyer. He pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a taught embrace. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be staying here tonight, so you may have to make room on the bed for me.” He breathed as Sawyer relaxed against Medus’ body.

“I don’t mind at all.” He replied sheepishly. Medus grinned and kissed the youngers forehead. 

“Good, because I was going to sleep there anyways.” Medus released Sawyer from their embrace. Sawyer reached for the mead on the table and tilted his head back as he gulped down some of the mead. “Any reason you’re chugging down that bottle, lad?” Medus crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sawyer. Sawyer still refused to meet his gaze. 

“No reason.” He lied. Medus nodded and sighed through his nose.

“Alright then, let’s find the girls and head to bed. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Sawyer woke to firm, toasty arms draped securely over him. He knew he had continuously moved closer to Medus throughout the night, and at some point Medus gave in to pull the younger snug against his chest. Sawyer breathed in deeply. Medus’ scent was fresh and earthy, much like the smell of the forest floor after a good rain. Sawyer found the familiarity of it to be comforting. He yawned, stretching his legs against Medus’. Medus lightly stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger. 

The room glowed purple from the early morning light, and Sawyer could feel his anxieties already rising in his chest. Repressed memories found their way to the forefront of his mind, turning peaceful dreams into delusional nightmares. He woke Medus twice in the night. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts; not while the Dark Brotherhood prowled the lands like a hungry predator, waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting. 

Sawyer felt his heart leap. He didn’t know how, but he was determined to keep the truth hidden. He felt like Medus prying into his past would be the death of him. He wanted to share more, to let it all out and finally get everything off his chest, but fear had him paralyzed. If the Dark Brotherhood found him, if someone turned him in, it would all be over. Sawyer Till would cease to exist. 

Sawyer’s heart was racing while these thoughts plagued him. He didn’t want it all to be real. He was relieved he was leaving Solitude. He knew staying in Solitude for too long was a terrible idea. 

“It’s rather early for you to be this deep in thought.” Medus’ deep voice rumbled, startling Sawyer. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?” He asked. Medus’ fingers tangled themselves in locks of Sawyer’s chestnut hair. Sawyer couldn’t help but lean his head into Medus’ hand. He enjoyed the gentle caresses from Medus’ strong, warm hands. It was just enough to get his mind focussed on something else. Sawyer huffed out a sigh and gazed into Medus’ ice blue eyes. “Or not. I’m perfectly content with staring at you for however long you intend to stay quiet.” Medus shrugged, his tired eyes watching Sawyer intently. “I’ll tell you one thing, it took all of my willpower to not just....” Medus trailed off, eyes raking hungrily over Sawyer’s exposed torso. Sawyer could feel his body pulse from Medus’ proximity. Even just a glance from Medus was enough to heat his entire body with want. “Tell me, Sawyer,” Medus spoke lowly, words dripping with lust, as he moved so their faces were close to touching, “why is it I find you to be so  _ intoxicating _ ?” Medus’ breath ghosted over Sawyer’s lips. His breathing hitched when Medus placed his hand on Sawyer’s right thigh and trailed his hands up toward Sawyer’s hips. Medus’ fingers played at Sawyers waistband of his trousers as Medus’ smirking lips teased at Sawyer’s. “Even when we’re miles apart, I still find myself craving you.” Medus licked at his lower lip, eyes gazing longingly into Sawyer’s. “And yet here you sit, staring at me as if you have no idea what I’m talking about.” Medus’ lips curled into a wicked grin. “That naivety is a dangerous thing, Sawyer. Should I show you a little bit of what I mean?” Before Sawyer had a chance to respond, Medus’ lips crashed against his. Sawyer felt his body explode under Medus’ touch. He groaned as Medus roughly pulled Sawyer’s hips into his own. Medus nipped at Sawyer’s bottom lip, earning him a pleasured hiss.

In an instant, Medus released Sawyer and rose from the bed with a loud huff. Sawyer wanted to reach out and pull Medus back to him, feel Medus’ arms around his body, but he restrained himself. He worried at his bottom lip. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for Medus just because his body told him he should, but was that all there was to it?

Sawyer shook his head. His heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute. This was all too much for him. He wanted Medus in every possible way, he couldn’t deny that, but could he allow himself the luxury right now? Did Medus already know? If he didn’t, what would he say to Sawyer when he found out? Would he abandon Sawyer to his own vices? Sawyer didn’t know where Medus’ sudden interest in his past came from, but it made him uneasy. He expected his past to catch up with him, but not like this. Not while he was in the shelter of someone else’s home with that person’s children. His very existence in Medus’ home put everyone in jeopardy, and Sawyer wasn’t sure if he could live with that weighing guilt much longer. Even though he’d only begun to know the girls and Medus, he valued the unorthodox family. Falkreath would be better for him. He would be secluded, away from those he cared about. If anything were to happen, he’d be alone.

“There you go again.” Medus remarked, an eyebrow raised at Sawyer in suspicion. “You know, if you keep your face all scrunched up like that for too long, it might become permanent.” Medus winked. Sawyer relaxed his constricted expression and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s nothing but a joke to get kids to behave.” He retorted.

“Take it for what it is then, lad. I’m telling you that you fret too much. What does a young person as yourself have to worry so much about?” Medus eyed him. Sawyer’s breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Medus. He still barely knew the man. Medus was the fearless leader of the Thieves Guild with a heart of gold, but Sawyer remembered his words from the night before. Medus still had secrets that Sawyer hadn’t even scratched the surface of. Sawyer thought it best for him to keep his secrets to himself while he still could.

“You have your secrets, and I have mine.” Was all Sawyer could manage to reply with. Medus’ lips pursed into an unsatisfied, tight line. His displeasure with Sawyer was clear to any eye that could see. Medus nodded and turned his back to Sawyer and started pulling on his leather armor. Sawyer felt like the warmth in the room had been sucked away with Medus’ frigidness. Maybe that wasn’t the right response, but Sawyer felt that using Medus’ own words against him was the right way to get his point across. If Medus was going to choose to withhold truths from Sawyer, he had the right to do the same to Medus.

Sawyer followed suit and pulled on his armor. He wanted to apologize to Medus, to explain to him why he couldn’t tell the older the truth of his past and the demons that were nipping at the heels of his feet; he wanted to reach out and pull Medus close to him. He hadn’t felt as safe as he had swallowed up in Medus’ tender grasp in years. He sighed through his nose as Medus marched past him and out the door of the bedroom, obviously brooding. Sawyer rolled his eyes in annoyance and chewed at the inside of his cheek. How was he going to survive all of this stress? The guild provided a sense of ease for him. Do the job, don’t get caught. It was all so much more simple than the wonderful mess that had unfolded before him.

Sawyer exited the bedroom and locked the door. He had changed the locks to be much more of a challenge for the girls. Medus was in Sofie and Lucia’s room, kissing them on their foreheads and saying gentle goodbyes, assuring them he wouldn’t be away for too long.  “The girls are expecting you.” Medus said icily as he brushed passed Sawyer. Sawyer furrowed his brow and watched Medus clamber down the stairs to the kitchen. Sawyer turned his head back to the girls. Their large, sad eyed stared back, and he understood why Medus left in a hurry. 

“Uncle Sawyer, I thought you were going to stay for longer.” Sofie pouted.

“It’s not for long. I just… I need to take care of some things.” Sawyer offered weakly.

“That’s what Papa  _ always  _ says.” Lucia mumbled melancholically. Sawyer edged closer to the room and leaned against the doorway.

“Well that’s because he  _ does  _ have stuff he needs to take care of, and so do I.” Sawyer explained. The girls still stared with dismal eyes. “Look,” he started as he sat on Sofie’s bed, “it’s not like we’re going away  _ forever _ . No one ever said we were. It’s just that, when you become an adult, there’s sometimes things that get in the way. I know your Papa loves you very much, but you need to be patient. When he gets everything sorted out, I’m sure he’ll have all the time in the world to buy you sweet rolls and teach you how to pickpocket, but for now… this is the way it has to be. You like your home here, right?” Both girls nodded. “Then just trust your Papa when he says he needs to do something. Nearly everything he’s done has been for you two, so you should feel  _ really  _ special. I mean that.”

“And what about you, Uncle Sawyer? You love us too, right?” Lucia asked sweetly. Sawyer felt his heart pang. He  _ needed _ to get out of Solitude. His eyes stung as his eyes transferred from one young face to the other.

“You two may be devilish and villainous, but yes, of course I do.” He ruffled Sofie’s hair and smiled somberly at them. He wasn’t certain if he’d return to Solitude, at least not until the tides had calmed. “Stay out of trouble, and don’t forget your manners. You two are sisters, so be  _ nice  _ to one another. You may need each other more than you know later on.” Sawyer reprimanded. He looked at their faces once more, and got up from his seat. “Go back to bed. It’s early, and be good, otherwise I’m not doing a damned thing for you when I get back.” He scolded, pointing a finger at both of them.

“Yes, Uncle Sawyer.” They both sighed in unison. 

“I’ll see you later, girls.” He said fondly as he closed their door. He hoped he wasn’t lying to them. 

Sawyer walked down to the kitchen, where Medus waited. His stormy eyes met Sawyer’s, and the two gazed at one another in a locked silence. Sawyer opened his mouth to speak, but Medus held up a hand to stop him.

“I don’t need explanations from you. I suppose it  _ is  _ rather unfair of me to expect you to be an open book when I myself am one drowned at the bottom of the ocean in a locked chest.” Medus rose from his seat, pulling his knapsack of supplies onto his back. He approached Sawyer and ran his hand through the younger’s hair. “Just know that when you’re ready, or if you ever are, I’m not a terrible listener. As emotionless as I try to be, I can’t help but have a soft spot for you.” Medus kissed Sawyer’s forehead. Sawyer felt a sense of serenity wash over him. He felt sure that the truth would come out eventually, but at least it would be on his terms.

When Medus and Sawyer left for Falkreath, Sawyer let all of his worries fade to the back of his mind. He was with Medus, and he knew he was safe when he was with him. Nothing else mattered as they travelled together, laughing at goofy jokes and taking down anything that threatened their path. Sawyer felt like nothing could take him down when Medus was at his side, and that’s all he wanted.


End file.
